Una Noticia Esperada en el Tiempo Inesperado
by Yui Funami Sonoda
Summary: Anju & Erena reciben una noticia de Tsubasa, mientras una de sus amigas la apoya la otra no está convencida con su decisión. Esto hará dudar a Anju de los posibles sentimientos que tenga su amiga Erena hacia Tsubasa


**Capitulo 1**

-Que relajante está el día de hoy, ¿no lo crees?

Reía a lo bajo, y su compañera y amiga, al notarlo la peli-vino la miraba incredula. -Lo dices a propósito, sabes que Tsubasa lleva un rato perdida.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no se haya metido en problemas.

-Jaja, como aquella vez en la cual pensó que era buena idea el meter un gato callejero a la nuestras prácticas y nuestra coreógrafa se molestó jajaja.

\- ¿Cómo no se iba a molestar?, si el gato estuvo se metió en su bolso para sacar la galleta que tenía dentro.

-Jajaja, no puedes negar que fue divertida su reacción.

-Eso lo dices porque el gato no fue directo hacia tu cara cuando la coreógrafa lo correteo.

-Jaja pero no deja de ser divertido Ere.

-¿E-Ere?

-Ah, yo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta abruptamente dejando ver a la chica que tanto esperaban con…  
-¿Honoka-san?

-¡Tengo grandes noticias!- Decía la menor de nosotras

-¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa?, y ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Se supone que debías estar aquí desde hace 2 horas

-Jeje… siempre tan estricta.

-Anju, no quieras defenderla.

-Escuchen- Tsubasa no parecía importarle los regaños que recibía de su estricta amiga. -¡Honoka-san y yo hemos comenzado a salir!- soltó abruptamente la noticia, que tardaron en procesar sus palabras, espera…

-¿¡Qué están qué!?- Dijeron Anju y Erena impresionadas

-¿Qué significa esto, Tsubasa? ¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de ello? -Anju no tardó en ver rostro de Erena, era una combinación de asombro, y… ¿preocupación?

-Solo vi el momento y aproveché, sentí un impulso el decirle mis sentimientos en ese momento- la chica mencionada solo estaba al lado de ella con una sonrisa y un notable rubor, no le sorprendía en nada a Anju,su pequeña amiga solía ser el tipo de persona que dice lo que piensa en cualquier momento.

-¿Honoka-san, estás segura de salir con ella?

-¿¡Qué hay de malo en mí!?

-Solo quiero afirmar que no es en contra de su voluntad.

-¿¡Qué dices!?

-Yo… - Honoka las interrumpió en ese instante -Yo quiero a Tsu-chan, esto va más allá de mi admiración de ella como Idol- se notaba un poco nerviosa, más al notar la seria mirada de la chica que aún seguía en shock.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Erena?, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¡nuestro amor es verdadero!

-Tú… guarda siencio enana… Bueno, me alegro por ustedes, claro, pero…

-No hay nada más que decir, ven Honoka, ¡iremos a una cita!

-¿¡A-ahora!?

La castaña no dejaba de analizar el tono de voz y reacciones que hacía su amiga, sentía un dolor leve en el pecho, que al notarlo solo pudo apartar la vista de la dolorosa escena mientras apretaba levemente su puño.

-Tsubasa, teníamos algo importante de que hablar hoy

-Lo sé, lo sé… les llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo que ir con Honoka-san

Como llegaron el energético par, se fueron de lugar… dejando a solas las dos primeras chicas.  
El ambiente se sentía tenso para la castaña, antes de hablar pensó muy bien sus palabras, no quería que su amiga se molestara

-Erena, no tienes de que preocuparte, Tsubasa sabe lo que hace.  
Al ver que su amiga no le respondía continuó. -Ya sabías que a ella le gustaba Honoka-san… lo notaste al igual que yo, solamente apoyémosla, ¿está bien?

-Ahh~ eres muy buena con ella… ¿Qué sucede si las descubren?

-¿Eh?- Anju tardó para entender a lo que su amiga se refería. -Bueno, es Tsubasa… le gustan los riesgos, y además está experimentando lo que es estar enamorada.

-Pero, Anju…- la castaña colocó su dedo en los labios de su amiga, bloqueando lo que diría

-Solo apoyémosla

-Bien... pero eso no significa que no las mantendremos vigiladas, tenemos que cuidarlas

-¿Disculpa?

-Tengo un plan

…

 **Este es mi primer fic, y como varios tal vez ya se habán dado cuenta está basado en el dounji "Kanransha no Tomaru Toki". Cambiaré algunas cosas, así que no le seré 100% fiel.  
Solamente quise experimentar el escribir un fic, así que bueno, espero y les interese**


End file.
